For Starters
by WazHere
Summary: Charmander, Bulbasaur, and Squirtle are excited to finally be picked as starter Pokemon tomorrow, but the Kanto trio soon starts imagining how everything could go wrong! Will their fears be realized?
1. Chapter 1

Intros are stupid and boring. I'll say stuff the end.

BRING ON THE STORY!

…

'_Oh man…This is bad!'_ Squirtle thought to himself. The tiny turtle was currently running through a forest-like area as fast as his little legs could carry him. _'If I don't make it there quick I'll be in big trouble!' _Squirtle shuttered at the thought of what would happen if he arrived too late and quickened his pace.

'_Wait…is that…?'_ Squirtle squinted as a light broke through the trees ahead. _'Yes! This is it! I've made it!'_ Squirtle let out a wide grin as he ran into the clearing ahead.

"Guys I'm he-!" Squirtle was cut off as a vine socked him right in the face.

"Where the _hell _have you been!" the speaker was a female Bulbasaur (who was also the one to deck Squirtle square in the face) "You were supposed to meet us here an HOUR AGO!"

Squirtle gulped. _'If looks could kill…'_ He thought to himself.

"Um…" A soft voice belonging to a Charmander said, "Bulby take it easy. I mean uh-… He probably has a good reason for being late."

"Y-yeah!" Squirtle piped in, "You see, I actually left for here early but then there was this cute Marill girl who was gathering some berries and naturally being the kind-hearted gentleman that I am, I decided to help her!"

"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT YOU KEPT US WAITING BECAUSE YOU WERE TRYING TO PICK UP SOME RANDOM CHICK!?" Bulbasaur practically screamed, nearly punching Squirtle again if Charmander had not held her back.

"Squirtle!" said Charmander in a rare loud and commanding-like voice. "We get picked as starter pokemon _tomorrow_! How are you going to be the trusted comrade of a trainer if you can't even show up on time?"

"Oh come on! Don't pretend you two didn't enjoy the time yougot to be alone together!" Squirtle said, causing the other two pokemon to blush furiously

""I-I don't know what you're talking about!" yelled Bulbasaur.

"Oh really?" snickered Squirtle "Then how come you're always next to him and staring at him when you think no one's looking?"

"Because-…I don't-…Shut up!" yelled Bulbasaur, while turning an even deeper shade of crimson, refusing to look either of her friends in the eye (especially Charmander).

"Now" said Squirtle, who had finally suppressed his laughter "Why did you two _lovebirds_ call me here again?"

"H-hey!" yelled Bulbasaur "Don't tell me you forgot!"

"uhhh…" said Squirtle.

"Squirtle…" sighed Charmander "It's only what we've been training for our entire lives." Squirtle's eyes grew wide.

"Oh yeah! We get trainers tomorrow!"

Bulbasaur shook her head. "Honestly Squirtle… How can you be so forgetful all the time?"

Ever since the Kanto trio were been born, they've undergone a special training program created by Kanto's own Professor Oak so they could be given away as starter pokemon. They had all completed their training and were to be chosen by the upcoming trainers the next day.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm totally pumped!" yelled Squirtle.

"Yeah so are we!" responded Bulbasaur.

"Yes but…" Charmander said softly, causing the two others to turn towards him. "What if… what if we are picked by trainers that don't travel together and we never see each other again?" Squirtle and Bulbasaur looked shocked. They didn't consider this possibility. "Or," continued Charmander "What if only two trainers come and one of us has to remain here?"

"But… No! That won't happen! That CAN'T happen!" yelled Bulbasaur tears filling her eyes at the possibility of not seeing her two best friends again "We've been together since we were eggs! They… They just can't do that!"

"It's not up to us." replied Charmander slowly "If only two trainers show up then only two of us get picked…"

"W-well… I bet there are going to be three trainers tomorrow! Y-Yeah! I mean, why else would there be three of us?" said Bulbasaur, trying to be optimistic.

"Oh…" said Charmander "I hope there aren't four trainers… because then one of them won't get a starter and will have to wait."

Squirtle sighed, "You're too nice Charmander. I don't think they would bring in more than three."

All three pokemon sat in silence, not really looking at each other.

"Well, if only two of us are chosen, I hope it's you two." said Squirtle.

The other two looked up at him with shocked expressions.

"What!?" asked Bulbasaur.

"Well you see," said Squirtle smiling widely "Neither of you wouldn't stand a chance here alone! Charmander's too quite to get noticed without me speaking up for him, and Bulbasaur will probably murder everyone without me there to let her blow off some steam!"

"Squirtle…" said Bulbasaur. _'Where is this coming from?'_ She thought to herself_ 'He's usually the most selfish of all of us!'_

"I mean, I _really_ hope that doesn't happen, but," continued Squirtle, his expression changing from his silly grin to a more serious smile, "I want to let you guys know that… If it does turn out that way…I'm okay with it"

Bulbasaur and Charmander stared at him.

"Squirtle I don't think I've ever seen you this way!" said Bulbasaur.

"Don't worry it won't last long…" said Charmander rolling his eyes in a joking manner. The three pokemon laughed, forgetting about trainers and not getting picked… that is, until the next day.

…

So this took so long to finish like omfg you wouldn't even believe. I originally wanted to make this a one shot but I really wanted to just release it so I figured that it would be appropriate to release it in two chapters. So yeah.

There is a lot of stuff that I want to do but I am an extreamly lazy individual and starting stuff is the worst part so I won't make any promises…. But I will say that I'm maybe thinking of doing an Animal Crossing fanfic (New Leaf is amazing btw) buuuuuut like I said. Lazy. Don't blaime me, I'm a teenage guy. I was designed like this!

Btw I just turned 17. Not that you like care at all but… You know…Yeahm'kaythxbye.


	2. Chapter 2

So I'm actually using this to procrastinate on something else. Unfortunately, it's sleep.

…

Bulbasaur was nervous. She couldn't recall being this nervous ever in her life. She almost wanted to be able to stay here with her two best friends, playing and training by themselves for the rest of their lives. Almost.

The Kanto trio were currently in Professor Oak's lab, waiting anxiously for the arrival of their soon to be trainers. The three pokemon were on top of a table in the center of the room, a bowl of pokemon food placed in front of them. All around them Professor Oak'sassistants were at work, doing various research projects, and taking care of final preparations to greet the incoming 'Pokédex Holders'.

Bulbasaur, who was on the far left end of the table, looked over to the other end. Charmander, who was on the opposite end of the table, was sitting quietly with his eyes closed in deep thought, which was normal for him. Bulbasaur felt her heart skip a beat. Although she would never admit it (out loud at least), there was some truth to Squirtle's claims at her love interest in Charmander. What could she say? She found that calculating intelligence attractive.

Squirtle, on the other hand, who was in-between the other two, was currently shoving food down his throat at such a great speed, Bulbasaur wondered how he could still breath. As if on cue, Squirtle swallowed, took an enormous gasp for breath, then, once again, started shoveling food down his throat. Bulbasaur sweatdropped.

"How can you possibly eat at a time like this?!" she asked

"Hm?" he replied looking up at her, "Like this!" he said, but his mouth was stuffed with food so it came out more like "wike bish." Squirtle then proceeded to swallow, grab Bulbasaur's untouched bowl, and pour the contents into his mouth.

"HEY!" yelled Bulbasaur. She was going to yell more at Squirtle (including some very creative words) but at that moment, the door to the lab opened up. All three head turned to look towards the door. Squirtle almost choked on his food. To their horror only two humans walked in. Professor Oak stepped forward to welcome the two, but none of the pokemon were listening at this point.

"Only...Two." said Charmander.

"B-but... that means…" Bulbasaur trailed off.

"One of us will have to stay here…" finished Squirtle.

"Now!" said Professor Oak, claping his hands together and regaining the pokemon's attention, "Let's get down to business! I'm sure you both know how this works. You both get to pick a pokemon to be our starter and trusted partner throughout your journey. You will also receive a Pokédex, along with five Pokéballs. Make sure you choose your starter wisely!"

He two humans nodded. Squirtle noticed that one was a male and the other was female.

"Well Laura," said the male "Ladies first."

"Oh!" replied the female human, "Um... Ok, I guess" She walked up to the table and looked over each pokemon for a moment.

"I think" she said, "I'm going to choose… the Charmander." Charmander looked up at her in surprise, which the other two didn't see for long as the Charmander was sucked into his Pokéball, which was handed to the female human. The female human smiled as she took the ball.

"Ok Chris!" She said to the male human, "Your turn!"

'_Oh no…'_ thought Squirtle, _'He's probably going to chose me so he can have the type advantage over Charmander! Aw man… Bulbasaur's going to be crushed… Maybe she'll get a trainer soon and we'll meet up again some other time! Yeah that could happen! Or… maybe she'll get a really good trainer who will become champion, while our trainers never even come close! Gosh, I'm almost jealous!"_

"I'll take this one."

Squirtle looked up expecting to see the male trainer standing over him, but instead there was no one. He looked over to Bulbasaur, who looked almost as shocked as him. She turned to look at Squirtle with several emotions running across her face, especially sorrow, but, like Charmander, the look didn't last long as she was sucked into a Pokéball.

Squirtle couldn't breathe. He didn't even know what he was feeling, but it didn't feel good. Squirtle almost felt like he was going to cry.

'_I…' _he thought _'I'm being left behind…'_

Squirtle clenched his eyes shut.

'_No!'_ he yelled at himself '_I said that… that they should be the ones…. And I meant it but…'_

"I'm here!"

Squirtle suddenly snapped back from his thoughts as a new voice called out from the doorway. There stood another human male with a big grin spread across his face. Squirtle actually did a double take when he saw him.

"Easton!" Yelled the female human, "Do you have to be late for EVERYTHING?!"

The new male human's grin grew even wider.

"Hey, what can I say?" he said, walking towards the other humans, "I'm a busy guy."

The new human greeted the other male human by bumping fists and grinning at each other.

"We've already gotten ours." said the other male human, "There's only one left, so I hope you like water."

"Ha!" said the new human, "Jokes on you, 'cause I got the best one any way!"

The new human, named Easton apparently, walked up to Squirtle, who was staring at him with his mouth hanging open.

"Well?" asked Easton, smiling at the turtle pokemon, "You wanna go on a journey with me?"

For a moment, all Squirtle could do was stare at him, but when he finally decided that he was real, a big grin spread across his face.

"Hell yeah I do!" yelled Squirtle jumping into Easton's arms (Although all of the humans in the room only heard "Squirtle squirtle!", but they had a pretty good idea of what he meant).

'_He's perfect!'_ thought Squirtle, who had climbed up on top of the laughing humans head.

"Not to ruin the moment," said the other male human, "but we should leave soon if we want to make it to viridian city before nightfall." Squirtle gasped at this.

'_That means we're going to be traveling together! Bulbasaur, Charmander, and I!'_ Squirtle could almost jump for joy, he was so happy.

The three trainers received their Pokédex's and head on out the door.

"Yo Chris! I bet my awesome pokemon can beat yours in a battle!" yelled Easton running outside.

"You're on!" Responded the male human named Chris, running out after him.

"Oh boy." sighed the female human named Laura. She laughed and ran after her two friends, their pokemon journey officially beginning!

THE END

…

Phew, glad that's over! So! I hope you guys liked it! I'm still kinda new at this and this is my first story with multiple chapters (even though it's just two…) but I like doing this so I'm going to keep at it! Whoo enthusiasm!

Yeahm'kaythxbye!


End file.
